Titanic
by LivaiAckerman2512
Summary: La merveilleuse histoire d'amour du Titanic, revue et corrigée... - Couple: Seto/Joey - Crédits: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent respectivement à James Cameron et Kazuki Takahashi.


**TITANIC**

Le 10 Avril 2012

La voiture s'ouvrit. Il comprit alors qu'il était arrivé à destination. On lui ouvrit la porte et il sortit sous les éclatants rayons du soleil d'Avril qui l'éblouirent. Il porta sa main devant ses yeux avant de poser son regard sur l'immense paquebot qu'on avait surnommé « Le Paquebot de rêve » : Le Titanic. Il était aussi grand qu'on le disait, cependant, il ne provoqua rien en lui. Il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de transport supplémentaire qui l'emporterait en Amérique afin de conclure de nouveaux accords pour faire prospérer sa société. Il aurait en temps normal pris son jet privé mais, depuis quelque temps, ça n'en valait plus vraiment la peine… Il n'y avait plus de raison de se presser… Il n'y avait plus de raison de rentrer… Roland le sortit soudain de sa contemplation distraite et de ses pensées lugubres :

\- Monsieur Kaiba. Voulez-vous que je demande à faire porter vos bagages jusqu'à votre suite ?

Il ne lui répondit que par un vague hochement de tête. Plus vite il aurait embarqué et plus vite il quitterait cette cohue infernale. Le bruit alentour allait finir par lui coller la migraine…

\- Seto ?

Il vit alors une main se tendre à l'extérieur de la voiture et il la saisit avec résignation…

\- Ce paquebot est sublime ne trouves-tu pas ? Je suis ravie de prendre ce prestigieux navire pour que nous puissions enfin rejoindre l'Amérique et nous marier !

Ça y est… La migraine était là… Bien encré dans son crâne… En plus de ce voyage, il avait presque oublié qu'il allait devoir supporter sa fiancée… autoproclamée, car il n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'épouserait… Simplement, le père de cette jeune fille, l'un de ses plus importants partenaires commerciaux, le lui avait présenté et, depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus… Il ne la supportait pas… Mais, pour garder de bonne relation avec ce partenaire, préférait serrer les dents… Pour un temps, car dès qu'il aurait conclu ses nouveaux accords, il pourrait se débarrasser d'elle sans remord. Un rire ironique, difficilement contenu, lui vint lorsqu'il constata qu'elle continuait de jacasser toute seule sans même s'apercevoir qu'il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle lui prit le bras et commença à s'avancer. Il suivit le pas, passivement, sans lui montrer la moindre once d'intérêt. La seconde raison, et pas des moindres, pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore envoyé paître, était qu'il ne souhaitait pas être abordé de toute part par les nombreuses femmes avides de ce navire… Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas pour réputation d'avoir bon caractère, mais il avait tout de même du succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Ils entrèrent à bord après avoir traversé la passerelle reliant le quai au navire. Seto poussa un soupir d'ennui après l'hypocrite formule de politesse d'un steward accompagnée d'un sourire du même genre : « Bienvenue à bord Monsieur Kaiba ». Il accéléra le pas dans l'espoir que la sangsue qui lui servait de fiancée lui lâche enfin le bras mais elle ne comprit apparemment pas le message, puisqu'elle accéléra le pas à son tour pour rester à sa hauteur. Il se tourna alors vers elle et tenta le plus poliment possible de lui dire de le laisser :

\- Pardonnez-moi, Miss Gardner, mais il me faut me retirer dans ma cabine. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

\- Oh très bien… Fit-elle avec un moue déçue. Puis-je t'accompagner jusqu'à ta cabine ? Ajouta-t-elle avec niaiserie.

Il retint de justesse un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Allez plutôt à votre cabine. Je vous retrouverais au dîner.

Cette phrase était sans appel et, aussi stupide que pouvait se montrer sa fiancée, elle avait rapidement compris que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter ses ordres. Seto se demandait d'ailleurs bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver vu l'attitude exécrable qu'il lui témoignait chaque instant. Elle ne devait sans doute aimer que son argent… Après cette réflexion, lui rappelant un peu plus que l'argent ne l'avait décidément que desservi dernièrement, il emprunta le plus rapidement possible une série de couloirs interminables pour enfin atteindre sa cabine et s'y enfermer à double tours. Ses bagages s'y trouvaient déjà. Il soupira un grand coup et s'installa sur le premier fauteuil qu'il vit en prenant son visage entre l'une de ses mains, le coude appuyé sur un accoudoir sans même prendre le temps d'admirer la somptueuse pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait :

\- Cette journée va être longue…

...

Dans un des bars miteux de la ville…

\- Et c'est moi ! Le grand Joey Wheeler qui remporte le duel !

Un jeune homme blond affichait un grand sourire face à son adversaire décomposé qui venait de perdre son billet pour l'Amérique :

\- Désolé mais c'est moi qui prendrait le Titanic ! Ajouta-t-il, l'air fier de lui.

\- Non mon vieux ! Le Titanic part pour l'Amérique dans cinq minutes !

Merde ! Pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il se saisit alors du peu d'argent qu'il venait de gagner et surtout de son billet avant de partir à toute vitesse en direction du paquebot. Il bouscula de nombreux passants et manqua bien de mourir deux fois écrasé avant d'enfin atteindre la passerelle, qui était presque retirée :

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Je suis un passager !

N'ayant visiblement pas envie de se prendre la tête, le steward ne chercha pas plus loin et prit juste son billet.

\- Bien. Montez à bord, allez…

Il entra le plus rapidement possible et reprit son souffle comme il le put avant de se diriger vers le rebord du pont du navire pour saluer des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça, comme dans les films. Il alla ensuite dans sa cabine qu'il partageait avec trois inconnus qui ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il foutait là. Mais Joey s'en contrefichait, trop heureux de ce qu'il lui arrivait :

\- Cette journée va être splendide…

...

Le 11 Avril 2012

Et maintenant il était là… En si bonne compagnie… Buvant un thé accompagné des fadaises qui allaient avec… tous les boniments… Les conversations sans intérêts… Et la cerise sur le gâteau, sa « fiancée » en rajoutait une couche… :

\- Merveilleux ! Merveilleux Monsieur Andrews ! Et qui a pensé à l'appeler le Titanic ?, un petit rire irritant s'éleva dans la pièce, C'est vous Bruce !

Flatté, le sus nommé répliqua :

\- Oui c'est exact. Vous savez, je voulais faire passer l'idée de grande taille. La taille signifie la stabilité, le luxe et, par dessus tout, la force.

Seto n'y teint plus et ne put s'empêcher un peu de sarcasme pour ne pas exploser :

\- Vous connaissez le docteur Freud Monsieur Ismay ? Ces idées sur la préoccupation de certains hommes au sujet de la taille pourraient vous intéresser.

Un silence gêné s'installa et il préféra se lever avant d'être tenté d'en rajouter. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre sa sotte de fiancée énoncer un « Hein ? » remplit de subtilité, symbolisant à quel point elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, et ajouter :

\- Mais attends Seto !

Ce qu'il ne fit bien entendu pas. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont des premières classes à l'avant du navire, il fixa le lointain horizon en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Un triste rire le prit en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit à Ismay, puisque autrefois, il était exactement comme lui… Jusqu'au jour où il avait réalisé que tout ce qu'il possédait ne signifiait rien… Que ce n'était pas la Kaiba Corp qui le rendrait heureux. Ce fameux jour où il avait tout perdu… perdu l'unique chose qui comptait réellement à ses yeux… lui ôtant à jamais la possibilité d'un jour être heureux… Ses yeux scintillait de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas de justesse. L'une des ses mains alla saisir avec douceur le pendentif à son cou et son regard perdu se posa en contrebas. Il rencontra celui d'un jeune blond, semblant le fixer.

...

Joey dessinait un père et sa fille sur le rebord du navire, son bloc sur les genoux et son fusain bien en main. Il complétait méticuleusement son dessin avant d'entendre un homme, près de lui, dire :

\- Ah ça c'est typique… on descend les chiens de première classe pour qu'ils chient ici.

Joey ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

\- Euh pour qu'on sache quel rang on occupe dans l'ordre des choses ?

\- T'as peur d'oublier ? Ria-t-il avant d'ajouter. Je m'appelle Tommy Ryan.

\- Joey Wheeler.

\- Tu te fais du fric avec tes dessins ?

Le regard de Joey fut alors irrésistiblement happé par le démarche d'un homme qui s'appuya sur la rambarde du pont des premières classes. Joey se sentit troublé, particulièrement par le regard perdu et désespérément triste que l'homme affichait. Seto Kaiba était pourtant bien plus connu pour son air stoïque et ses regards à glacer le sang. Quand l'homme tourna son regard vers Joey, il se sentit bien plus troublé encore, particulièrement lorsque, après avoir détourné les yeux, Seto le fixa de nouveau. Mais l'arrivée d'une jeune femme près de lui mis fin à leur bref échange visuel.

\- Ah oublie-là mon gars… T'as plus de chance de voir des anges te sortir du trou de bal que de fréquenter une fille comme ça.

Apparemment, il avait eu la chance que Tommy ne regarde ce qu'il fixait qu'au moment où la jeune femme était apparue. Elle lui parla et Seto sembla la fuir, quittant son perchoir.

...

Le 12 Avril 2012

Seto était installé à l'une des nombreuses tables de la salle de réception, ne cessant de se demander ce qu'il faisait là… Il avait l'impression d'être devenu le spectateur de sa propre existence … Il n'en pouvait plus d'étouffer dans cet univers qu'il ne supportait plus. Toujours ces mêmes gens aussi étroits d'esprit, toujours ces mêmes bavardages futiles… Il se sentait… Comme au bord d'un précipice… Sans personne pour le retenir…

Il se leva soudainement sans même être remarqué de quiconque, pas même de sa fiancée qui était emporté dans son jacassement habituel. Il quitta la réception et commença à marcher à l'extérieur, bousculant toute personne se trouvant sur son chemin sans se préoccuper des remarques qui fusaient face à son attitude détachée. Il marcha de plus en plus vite jusqu'à presque courir pour rejoindre la poupe du navire. Des larmes avaient commencé à dégringoler de ses beaux yeux bleus et il arriva finalement en trombe à la rambarde de l'arrière du paquebot à laquelle il s'agrippa sans remarquer le regard qui s'était posé sur lui lorsqu'il était passé. Il regarda vers le bas, fixant les remous de la mer en laissant chuter jusqu'à eux les perles d'eau salé qui inondaient son visage. Il renifla et s'agrippa sur le rebord pour passer la rambarde qui le séparait de sa libération. Il garda ses deux mains agrippés à la barre de fer glaciale en se penchant dans le vide. Il inspira profondément, hoquetant, près à lâcher quand une voix paniquée retentit derrière lui :

\- Ne faite pas ça !

...

Joey fumait paisiblement une cigarette, fixant la lumière des étoiles en pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un tel spectacle… Pourtant, un regard bleu océan s'imposa à son esprit à l'instant où il eut cette pensée. Bon, peut-être pas le plus beau de tous… Il devait bien avouer que ce regard l'avait perturbé. En plus du fait qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir un jour l'occasion de voir le célèbre Seto Kaiba, celui-ci avait eu un regard tellement perdu qu'il l'avait troublé dans le plus profond de son être. Il aurait bien aimé l'avoir comme modèle bien qu'il sache que ce soit totalement impossible. Il reprit alors une bouffée de tabac qu'il souffla dans les airs, vite emportée par le vent glacial.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas empressés qui passèrent à ses côtés et, lorsqu'il se redressa sur son banc, il fut sidérer de voir de qu'il s'agissait. Que pouvait bien faire Seto Kaiba sur le pont des secondes classes à l'arrière du paquebot ? N'était-ce pas l'heure du dîner pour les premières classes ? Après tout, vu la charge de cavalerie sonnée qui leur servait d'annonce, on ne pouvait pas la manquer.

Il fut alors stupéfait de le voir se suspendre au bord du paquebot après avoir passé la rambarde pour se pencher dans le vide. Il paniqua et s'avança vers lui en lui disant :

\- Ne faites pas ça !

Le PDG resserra alors sa prise sur la rambarde de fer, qui le retenait encore à la vie, et tourna la tête vers lui avant de répliquer, agressif :

\- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner !

\- Allons, je vais vous ramener ici.

\- Ignorez-vous donc à qui vous avez à faire pour me parler ainsi !

Il fut alors sidéré qu'il ne paraisse pas même convaincu par ce qu'il disait, malgré l'arrogance de ses mots, et surtout par les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, nombreuses. Cela lui provoqua un inexplicable pincement au cœur qui fut renforcé par la réplique que Seto ajouta, brisé :

\- Foutez-moi la paix...

Joey eut alors pour idée de prendre pour prétexte son mégot à jeter pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'avança alors doucement sans que Kaiba ne l'ait quitté des yeux. Il le fixa alors droit dans les yeux :

\- Vous le ferez pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention de me dire ce que je ferais ou non, vous ne me connaissez pas !

Il hésita un instant puis se permis d'ajouter :

\- Bah vous l'auriez déjà fait sinon…

Seto eut un regard perdu et répliqua :

\- Vous me déconcentrez… Allez-vous en !

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis concerné maintenant. Si vous sautez, je vais… Je vais être forcé de plonger pour vous sauver.

\- Ridicule… Vous vous tueriez.

\- Je suis un bon nageur.

\- Rien que la chute vous tuerez.

\- Ça ferait mal. Je dis pas le contraire. Si vous voulez savoir la vérité ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que l'eau soit si froide…

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est froide à une telle époque… un ou deux degrés tout au plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en souciez puisqu'il s'agit de mon problème, pas du vôtre.

Joey tenta le tout pour le tout en détournant la conversation :

\- Vous êtes déjà allé dans le Wiscousin ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit-il, un pointe d'agacement et curiosité dans la voix.

\- C'est connu pour avoir quelques uns des hivers les plus froids. J'y suis allé une fois avec mon père faire de la pêche sous la glace sur le lac Michigan.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Joey se permit d'ajouter :

\- La pêche sous la glace. Vous savez…

\- Je sais ce que c'est que le pêche sous la glace ! soupira-t-il d'exaspération.

\- Pardon. Mais vous semblez être... enfin, plus habitué aux salons. Toujours est-il que, je suis passé à travers la glace cette fois-là, et vous pouvez me croire, de l'eau si froide, comme elle est là-dessous, c'est comme si des centaines de lames vous poignardaient toutes en même temps. On ne peut plus respirer, on ne peut plus penser, ou seulement à la douleur qu'on éprouve…

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Ça n'est peut-être pas mon problème, comme vous le dîtes, mais je sais ce qu'implique ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire… Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas très envie de sauter pour aller vous repêcher. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Je crois qu'en fait j'espère que vous allez repasser la rambarde et éviter ce genre d'ennuis.

Seto afficha alors un regard perdu :

\- Vous êtes fou !

\- Peut-être,mais en attendant, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est pas moi qui suis suspendu à la poupe d'un bateau.

De plus en plus troublé, Seto détourna le regard. Joey reprit :

\- Allons, donnez-moi votre main… Vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça.

Seto fronça les sourcils mais, contre toute attente, tendit sa main à Joey, qui soupira de soulagement :

\- Je m'appelle Joey Wheeler.

\- … Seto Kaiba.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'ignorais votre nom. ajouta Joey non sans lui faire un sourire qu'il voulu apaisant. Seto ne put réprimer un très léger sourire face à tant de prévenance alors qu'il avait, comme à son habitude, été désagréable à souhait. Il repassa la barrière grâce à l'aide de Joey et ils se fixèrent quelque instant. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées et le temps sembla se figer un instant.

Seto, en réalisant soudain que leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittés, les relâcha, tentant de se ressaisir. Il se racla la gorge :

\- Je vous remercie… Monsieur Wheeler.

\- Appelez-moi Joey ! Et c'est normal, je n'allais pas laisser le grand créateur des disques de duel faire une telle chose…

\- Oh… Ce n'était que pour cela…

Joey eu envie de se frapper au visage :

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aurais fait peu importe qui vous étiez ! Je vous le jure…

Un silence gêné s'installa à nouveau avant que Joey ne reprenne la parole :

\- Bon, eh bien… Maintenant que vous n'avez pu en projet de faire un bain de minuit… Je… Je vais peut-être vous laisser… A une prochaine, en espérant que ce ne sera plus à la poupe du navire…

Joey commença alors à s'éloigner, à regret, trouvant particulièrement stupide sa dernière réplique.

...

Seto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voyait Joey s'éloigner de plus en plus mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça… Comme si de rien n'était… Et puis il détestait être redevable envers quelqu'un… Mal à l'aise, il l'interrompit en route :

\- Attendez! … Joey… ajouta-t-il hésitant en le rejoignant, le pas rapide.

Joey se tourna vers lui et Kaiba lui tendit quelques billets, incertain, semblant avoir perdu toute sa belle assurance. Joey lui souria, posa ses mains sur celle remplit de billet de Kaiba et les éloigna :

\- Merci, mais je ne veux pas d'argent.

Seto fût surpris et encore plus perdu :

\- Comment puis-je vous remercier dans ce cas ?

\- Eh bien… Accordez-moi votre après-midi de demain. J'aimerai bien… Apprendre à vous connaître et… comprendre ce qui a bien pu pousser l'une des plus grandes fortunes de ce monde au bord du précipice.

Joey avait dit cela sans aucun à priori, n'affichant qu'un regard sincèrement inquiet. Seto fut touché par ce regard bien qu'il tenta de le cacher. Il se sépara à nouveau des mains de Joey pour ranger son argent, presque honteux de lui avoir proposé pareil remerciement vu ce qu'il lui demandait. Seto reprit :

\- C'est d'accord. S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir… Dans ce cas, retrouvons-nous demain à treize heures sur le pont des premières classes…

\- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Seto regarda le jeune blond s'éloigner, semblant déborder de joie à l'idée, et lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, il retourna directement dans sa cabine et s'allongea dans son lit, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ? En temps normal, il lui aurait fourré les billets dans les mains et serait parti sans demander son reste… Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu résister à ce beau regard ? BEAU REGARD ? Non mais Seto ressaisis-toi… C'est un prolétaire et un homme de surcroît ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait eu envie de garder ses mains dans les siennes ? Et à deux reprises ! En repensant à leur finesse, leur douceur… Son visage s'empourpra ostensiblement et il le prit entre ses mains. Que lui arrivait-il ?

On frappa soudain à sa porte et il se redressa vivement, se raclant la gorge pour se donner un semblant de contenance :

\- Entrez. dit-il le plus sèchement possible et Roland ouvrit :

\- Monsieur, vous étiez ici. Personne ne vous a vu partir. Mademoiselle Gardner était très inquiète.

\- Si vous n'êtes venu que pour me dire cela, Roland, vous pouvez tout aussi bien repartir. Je n'ai pas à justifier auprès de qui que ce soit mes faits et gestes. Ni auprès de vous, et encore moins auprès de Miss Gardner.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous contrariez, je voulais juste…

\- Sortez.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Roland sorti face au ton sans appel de son employeur, visiblement très irrité. Seto se laissa retomber dans son lit en soupirant. Heureusement que Roland avait frappé…

...

Le 13 Avril 2012

Après le repas de midi, Seto et Joey s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont des premières classes. Ils discutaient depuis environ une heure quand Joey marqua une pause :

\- Bon. Nous venons de faire un kilomètre sur ce pont. Nous avons passé toute mon enfance en revue, mon niveau en duel de monstre et le vôtre qui n'est plus à remettre en cause… Mais ce n'était pas de cela que nous devions parler.

Le visage de Seto se ferma un peu. En voyant cela, Joey paniqua :

\- Enfin si vous ne voulez rien me dire je comprendrais ! J'ai dit ça hier parce que je voulais que ça vous fasse du bien d'en parler mais si ce n'est pas la cas je…

\- J'ai…

Seto saisit nerveusement le pendentif à son cou, ce qui n'échappa pas à Joey :

\- J'ai perdu mon petit frère… Makuba… Il n'y a pas très longtemps…

Ils passèrent près d'un banc à l'écart de la foule et Joey l'incita à s'y asseoir avant d'en faire de même:

\- Que… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il… Il avait une leucémie…

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Joey posa sa main sur son épaule, ne sachant quoi faire d'autres. Seto reprit :

\- J'ai payé les sommes les plus faramineuses possibles et employé les meilleurs chercheurs existants pour essayer de trouver une solution et malgré tous mes efforts… Je n'ai pas pu le sauver… Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon petit frère… Je m'en veux terriblement…

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue de Seto et Joey s'empêcha de justesse de l'essuyer de sa main libre :

\- Ça n'était pas de votre faute. Que pouviez-vous y faire ? On est toujours impuissant face à la maladie…

\- Justement. Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est cela qui m'a donné envie d'en finir… L'impuissance… Malgré tous les pouvoirs que l'on prête à l'argent, il est loin de pouvoir tout nous offrir…Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, je le croyais encore…Je croyais que ma fortune suffirait à trouver une solution… Suffirait à le sauver… Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai perdu que j'ai réalisé à quel point tout ce que je possédais… Ne signifiait rien… A quel point j'avais été naïf de penser que l'argent et le pouvoir pouvait tout acheter… Pouvait tout vaincre, même la mort…

Il eut un petit rire nerveux avant d'ajouter :

\- Et le plus ironique, en fin de compte, est que j'étais si occupé à financer ces recherches pour le soigner… Que je n'ai pas été assez présent à ses côtés, comme un grand-frère digne de ce nom aurait dû l'être…

Seto ouvrit alors le pendentif qu'il n'avait pas cessé de tenir, dévoilant la photo de son jeune frère. Joey la regarda puis reporta son regard sur Seto :

\- Vous aimiez votre frère… Et je suis sûr qu'il le savait…

\- Vous croyez ? Je n'étais même pas là… lorsqu'il est parti… Il était tout seul… Je pensais que j'avais encore du temps…

\- Ne vous torturez pas plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà… Vous pensiez encore pouvoir le sauver et vous avez voulu lutter jusqu'à la dernière minute pour y parvenir. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Il devait être fier d'avoir un frère tel que vous.

Cette dernière réplique rappela si vivement à Seto les merveilleux sourire de son petit-frère, lorsqu'il lui disait à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir pour frère, qu'il craqua et Joey ne put alors s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Seto pleura un moment sur l'épaule de Joey et lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, il se sentit particulièrement gêné de son attitude. Il se redressa vivement en lui disant :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Joey… Je ne voulais pas devenir embarrassant… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller ainsi vraiment… Je suis désolé…

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être et je vous assure que vous ne m'embarrassez pas Seto. répliqua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. C'est moi qui vous ait demandé d'en parler et je suis honoré que vous m'ayez fait assez confiance pour le faire.

Seto se sentit alors soulagé et tenta de changer de sujet, toujours un peu mal à l'aise de s'être tant laissé aller à ses émotions :

\- Sinon, quelle est cette chose vous trimballez tout le temps avec vous? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la pochette qu'il avait en main.

Joey comprit avec aisance ce revirement de conversation et enchaîna donc:

\- Oh c'est… Ma pochette à dessin…

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en lui tendant la dite pochette.

Seto jeta un dernière regard à la photo de son pendentif avant de le refermer. Puis il ouvrit délicatement l'objet tendu et contempla avec attention les œuvres s'y trouvant. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela… Ils étaient si détaillés qu'on aurait dit des photographies:

\- Ils sont très bons, Joey… C'est vraiment un travail délicat…

\- Oh ce n'est pas ce qu'on en pensait à Paris…

Il tourna les feuilles jusqu'à arrivé à des nus et il eut un raclement de gorge :

\- Ils ont été fait à partir de vrais modèles ?

\- Oui… C'est une des bonnes choses de Paris. Y a des tas de filles qui se déshabillent facilement.

En retombant plusieurs fois sur la même femme, représentée sous plusieurs plans, Seto eut une petite pique de jalousie qui le frappa bien malgré lui et il commenta, de la façon la plus neutre possible :

\- Cette femme devait vous plaire. Vous l'avez dessiné plusieurs fois.

Joey ne put s'empêcher de rire. Seto se renfrogna un peu :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Pardon… Mais les femmes très peu pour moi… J'aimais juste ses mains… C'est un peu plus rare d'en trouver d'aussi fines chez les hommes.

Joey ne put alors s'empêcher un regard vers celles de Kaiba qu'il trouva sublimes. Il eut un léger rougissement en réalisant son action et releva vite le regard, soulagé que Kaiba ne l'ait pas remarqué. Seto se reprit, après le léger temps d'arrêt ayant suivi son annonce, en réalisant soudain la signification de ses mots :

\- Ah… Donc vous aimez…

\- Oui j'aime les hommes. Dit-il souriant. Cela vous dérange ?

Seto rougit soudainement :

\- Euh non pas du tout ! Tant mieux ! Enfin je veux dire c'est bien…

Joey ria un peu devant son embarras et ne put s'empêcher de demander, en repensant à la jeune femme qu'il avait vu près de lui l'autre jour:

\- Et vous ?

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous l'aimez ? La jeune femme que j'ai vu avec vous hier.

\- Mais… Ça ne vous regarde pas… répond-t-il de but en blanc, peu habitué à parler de sentiments.

\- Mais c'est une simple question. Vous aimez cette fille oui ou non ?

\- Cette conversation n'est pas convenable…

\- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas tout simplement ? Je vous l'ai bien dit moi.

\- C'est absurde… Nous n'avons pas à avoir ce genre de conversation voilà tout…

\- Mais enfin vu ce que nous nous sommes dit jusqu'à présent, c'est loin d'être si inconvenant que cela.

\- C'est différent. Il s'agit de mes sentiments-là…

\- Il s'agissait aussi des miens lorsque vous m'avez posé la question pour la femme du dessin.

Seto savait qu'il n'avait pas tort et il ne savait pourquoi cette homme lui faisait tant perdre ses moyens, particulièrement depuis l'instant où il lui avait annoncé qu'ils aimaient les hommes… Il finit par lui répondre :

\- Eh bien il s'agit de ma fiancée…

\- Oh…

Joey sembla déçu un instant mais Seto reprit bien vite :

\- Mais je n'éprouve rien pour elle. Il s'agit simplement de la fille d'un collaborateur important qui s'est mise en tête de m'épouser, ce que je ne compte absolument pas faire.

Joey se sentit soulagé à cette idée, mais fût légèrement perplexe sur un point:

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas la rejeter ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est la fille d'un important collaborateur, donc je ne peux simplement la rejeter sans que cela n'est de conséquence. C'est pourquoi je vais en Amérique, car les nouveaux accords que je pourrais y conclure me permettrait de me passer de ce collaborateur sans trop de problème.

\- Oh je comprends mieux. Mais le sait-elle ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hier, en venant vous cherchez, elle semblait bien déçue de vous voir repartir à la seconde où vous l'avez laissé…

\- Ça lui passera… Elle n'est intéressée que par mon argent rien de plus…

\- Ah je vois…

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que ne retentisse l'annonce du repas. Joey pouffa :

\- Encore votre annonce… Comment dire… Originale pour notre époque ?

Seto rit un peu à son tour, d'un rire si pur et cristallin qu'il hypnotisa Joey qui ne put que restait sans voix face à tant de beauté. Seto le regarda à nouveau et lui demanda :

\- Vous ne voudriez pas m'accompagner ? Je vais encore m'ennuyer à mourir sinon…

\- Ah! Je prends très au sérieux la dernière remarque donc je ne peux refuser, répondit-il avec un petit sourire auquel Seto répondit, un peu hésitant.

\- Dans ce cas, venez avec moi. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien à vous mettre pour ce soir.

\- Euh… Pas vraiment. Dit-il, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

...

Joey terminait tout juste d'enfiler la tenue que Kaiba lui avait prêté et celui-ci, en le regardant, eu un léger rire. Joey prit un air boudeur :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai l'air ridicule c'est ça ?

\- Mais non… C'est juste que…

Il s'approcha de Joey et le tourna vers lui. Il saisit alors sa cravate nouée d'une manière assez loufoque et la lui replaça correctement :

\- Et voilà. Maintenant vous êtes parfait. Un vrai gentleman.

Seto ne croyait pas si bien dire car, en regardant plus attentivement Joey, il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était dingue ce que le costume le mettait en valeur. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus grand que Joey, ils avaient à peu près les mêmes proportions et le costume tombait donc assez bien sur lui. Celui-ci était simple, un ensemble noir avec une chemise blanche tandis que Kaiba portait un ensemble bleu nuit mettant en valeur la couleur de ses yeux avec une chemise blanche également. Seto vit alors une mèche de cheveux retombant dans les yeux de Joey et ne put s'empêcher de la rabattre d'une main avant de rougir un peu en réalisant son geste. Joey n'en menait pas bien plus large mais fut ravie du geste du jeune homme. Seto le sortit de ses pensées en se raclant la gorge avant d'enchaîner :

\- Allons-y…

...

Ils descendirent les marches du hall en discutant joyeusement vers la salle de réception. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, la fiancée de Kaiba fonça littéralement sur lui et coupa sans ménagement la parole à Joey :

\- Bonsoir mon chéri ! Pourquoi as-tu disparu sans prévenir hier soir ? Ce n'était pas très gentil de m'abandonner comme ça !

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Miss Gardner, j'étais en train de parler à mon ami, Joey Wheeler, et vous ne l'avez pas laissé finir sa réponse qui m'intéresse bien plus que les banalités que vous venez de me servir alors, à moins de devoir vous réapprendre la politesse, pourriez-vous nous laisser achever notre conversation. répondit-il, acide, ayant bien compris qu'elle avait intentionnellement ignoré Joey.

\- Oh excuse-moi Seto, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important… répliqua-t-elle platement avant d'ajouter. On se retrouve à notre table…

\- Hum…

Joey n'avait jamais vu Kaiba aussi agacé et était ravi de n'avoir jamais été l'objet de son mépris vu ce qu'il venait de dire à la jeune femme. Seto se tourna à nouveau vers lui avec le doux sourire qui l'avait, un instant, quitté :

\- Donc vous me disiez que vous aviez une sœur c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui… Malheureusement, elle est devenue aveugle depuis peu… C'est pour ça que je veux gagner de l'argent, en allant en Amérique, pour pouvoir soigner sa cécité.

\- C'est très noble de votre part. Mais je pourrais vous aider vous savez. Ce genre d'opération est très coûteux.

\- C'est très gentil de proposer mais vous savez, comme je vous l'ai dit la première fois, je ne veux pas d'argent. C'est à moi de trouver comment aider ma sœur. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre générosité.

\- N'hésitez pas si vous changez d'avis sur la question.

\- J'y penserais.

Au moins, son argent aurait pour une fois pu aider quelqu'un, ne put s'empêcher de penser Seto. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la table de repas en continuant de parler de sujet divers, complètement absorbé par ce que l'autre disait, ignorant totalement les conversations adjacentes. Ce petit manège agaça rapidement Miss Gardner, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, n'aimant absolument pas que cette homme parvienne à tirer de son fiancé de nombreux sourires, alors qu'elle n'y était pas même une seule fois parvenue:

\- Alors Monsieur Wheeler. Vous êtes, semblerait-il,un ami cher de mon fiancé, pourtant il ne me semble pas vous connaître.

Seto leva les yeux au ciel mais Joey répondit cette fois :

\- C'est naturel Mademoiselle. Je suis venue en aide à votre fiancé et nous sommes amis depuis peu.

\- Je vois… Et je suppose que, si vous portez l'un de ses costumes, vous n'avez sans doute pas le moyens d'avoir le vôtre, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est exact. Je suis un passager de la seconde classe.

Le petit air hautain que venait de prendre sa fiancée agaça profondément Seto, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser.

Lorsqu'on vint proposer du caviar à Joey, il répondit, d'un air de défi vers Miss Gardner:

\- Pas pour moi, merci. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

Miss Gardner, bien qu'agacée, reprit alors sur sa lancée :

\- Et où habitez-vous exactement Monsieur Wheeler ?

\- Pour l'instant, mon adresse est le RMS Titanic, après l'avenir me dira où j'irais.

\- Et comment avez-vous les moyens de voyager ?

\- Je fais mon chemin de place en place mais j'ai gagné mon voyage dans le Titanic en ayant une main chanceuse au duel de monstre. Un main très chanceuse.

\- Et vous trouvez que ce genre de vie sans attache est amusante je présume ?

Un dédain sans pareil se dégageait de cette question, mais Joey répondit avec calme et sincérité :

\- Eh oui, Mademoiselle, je trouve. Je veux dire, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec moi, j'ai de l'air dans mes poumons, quelques cartes pour jouer, des feuilles blanches pour travailler. J'adore me lever le matin sans savoir ce qui va m'arriver, qui je vais rencontrer (il lança un regard furtif vers Seto qui le vit), où je vais échouer. Il y a quelques jours, je dormais dans un motel miteux et je me retrouve ici, à boire du champagne en si bonne compagnie.

Un petit rire s'éleva dans la tablée, qui avait été attirée par leur conversation,et il se permis de reprendre du champagne au passage avant de poursuivre :

\- Je pense que la vie est un don et je ne veux pas le gâcher. On apprend à accepter la vie comme elle vient. Pour que chaque jour compte.

Seto lui sourit et souleva son verre en le fixant :

\- Pour que ce jour compte.

Le reste de la tablée suivi la réplique de Kaiba, sauf sa fiancée qui se fit boudeuse jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Quand celle-ci arriva, et que tout le monde commença à se lever, Joey vint près de Kaiba et lui serra la main :

\- Ce fût un plaisir Monsieur Kaiba.

Surpris par cette formalité, Seto le fixa un instant, perplexe, avant de sentir un papier que Joey avait probablement glissé dans sa main. Après s'être débarrassé de sa fiancée en prétextant qu'il était las et allait rejoindre sa cabine, il regarda, intrigué, le petit papier dans sa main et le lu :

« Faites compter ce jour. Rejoignez-moi à l'horloge en haut des marches »

Amusé par la formule, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il rejoignit Joey rapidement. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et déclara :

\- Voulez-vous aller dans une vrai fête ?

...

Installé à une table, un verre d'alcool à la main, Seto regardait avec amusement Joey en train de danser avec une petite fille qui semblait absolument ravie de son partenaire. Il but alors une gorgée de son verre et lorsque la musique changea, le regard de Joey l'inquiéta. Joey se tourna alors vers la petite fille et il lui dit :

\- Je vais danser avec lui maintenant.

Les inquiétudes de Seto se confirmaient. La petite fille lui répondit alors :

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ton amoureux ?

Joey parut alors un peu embarrassé. La petite fille ne savait pas à quel point elle était si peu loin de la vérité. Joey tenta de répondre :

\- Eh bien c'est plutôt un ami…

Il se tourna vers Seto, souriant :

\- Venez!

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez venez Seto !

Il accompagna sa demande en lui attrapant la main. Seto répliqua :

\- Oh non Joey ! Joey attendez… C'est ridicule. On peut pas danser tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Mais enfin parce que nous sommes deux hommes…

\- Et alors ? Certains ne se gênent pas pour faire bien plus que danser... joignant son geste à la parole, il pointa les quelques couples gay au fond de la salle qui s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Seto s'empourpra violemment :

\- Oh… Je vois.

\- Alors allons-y.

\- Mais… Mais Joey je ne sais pas danser ça !

\- Il va falloir qu'on se rapproche un peu. Comme ça.

Joey posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Seto tandis qu'il posait la main de Kaiba sur sa taille. Seto reprit, après un instant de gêne :

\- Je ne connais pas les pas.

\- Laissez-vous aller ! Ne réfléchissez pas !

Le sourire de Joey parvint à convaincre un Kaiba qui finit par se détendre au fil des pas au point de rire avec lui. Soudain, Joey fit monter Kaiba sur scène, malgré les protestations de celui-ci, et commença à faire des claquettes de façon assez épatante. Seto, pris dans le feu du défi, répliqua, avec la même agilité, une série de pas parfaitement rythmée, surprenant Joey à son tour. Ils reprirent leur danse effrénée avant que Joey n'attrape les deux mains de Kaiba pour les faire tourner sur eux-même :

\- Joey ! Non !

Joey pouffa et Kaiba fut entraîner dans son rire sous le regard ébahi de la plupart des gens de la salle. Après tout, Kaiba était connu mais sûrement pas pour sa bonne humeur. Ils s'arrêtèrent en manquant de tomber avant de se réinstaller sur leurs tables. Joey pris alors un bonne gorgée de bière et Kaiba en prit une également, vidant pratiquement son verre d'une traite. Joey le regarda d'un air surpris et Kaiba, en le remarquant, répliqua :

\- Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'en première classe on ne sait pas boire !

Soudain, un homme éméché éclaboussa Kaiba en le bousculant. Joey pris la mouche et envoya l'homme paître :

\- Fiche le camp toi ! Ça va Seto ?

Seto riai,t à la plus grande surprise de Joey :

\- Ça va très bien ne t'en fais pas !

Joey fut étonné, mais ravi de ce passage au tutoiement. Il remarqua alors que le liquide avait légèrement rendu la chemise de Kaiba transparente. Un peu éméché, Kaiba le remarqua et lui dit d'un air aguicheur :

\- Arrête de me mater Joey ! Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve !

Joey ria un peu pour reprendre cacher sa gêne :

\- Prétentieux ! Je me disais juste que ta chemise était foutue.

\- Pas grave j'en ai des tas ! Et puis je peux toujours l'enlever.

Kaiba commença à déboutonner sa chemise et Joey l'en empêcha, un peu à regret :

\- Seto je crois que tu as un peu trop bu…

\- Tu crois?

Joey sourit et lui fit un baiser à la commissure des lèvres pour le tester. A sa plus grande surprise, il vit Kaiba rougir :

\- Eh Joey en profite pas trop non plus hein…

\- Tu vois! Si tu étais sobre, tu m'aurais remis à ma place avec un de tes célèbres regards meurtriers.

\- Non je pense pas… J'ai bien aimé à vrai dire…

Joey préféra se dire que les effets de la boisson faisait déliré Seto et se décida à lui dire :

\- Bon je te ramène à ta cabine !

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Oui oui déjà. Il faut que tu dormes un peu.

...

Le 14 Avril 2012

Le lendemain matin, Seto se réveilla difficilement dans son lit. Il prit un cachet comme sa tête le faisait souffrir et se rappela progressivement des événements de la veille. Il se sentit rougir en repensant au baiser de Joey, si près de ses lèvres…Il passa alors inconsciemment sa main sur celles-ci avant de sursauter en entendant son téléphone vibrer. Il le consulta et vit alors qu'il avait au moins une quarantaine de messages et une soixantaine d'appels en absence. Il fronça vivement les sourcils et vit dans son fil d'actualité un titre d'article qui le figea sur place :

« Le grand PDG, Seto Kaiba, serait en réalité gay ! »

Il vit, en plus de l'article, une vidéo où Joey semblait l'embrasser sur les lèvres, de l'angle où elle était prise. Il soupira alors profondément… Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça en public ! Tous ses collaborateurs avaient dû le contacter et ça allait être un calvaire de faire étouffer l'affaire… Ce n'était pas bon pour son image… Et ça allait être une charge de travail supplémentaire… Il soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération et se décida à sortir de sa cabine sans prendre le petit déjeuné. Il se balada tranquillement sur le pont pour penser à autre chose lorsqu'il fut soudainement happé par quelqu'un et entraîné dans une pièce au passage. Il jeta un regard étonné vers Joey qui semblait paniqué :

\- Je suis tellement désolé Seto… Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Joey vous ne devriez pas être là… Vous êtes en deuxième classe…

Joey fut un peu attristé par la reprise du vouvoiement mais repris :

\- Vous m'en voulez,c'est ça ?

\- Oui, un peu, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de m'afficher avec n'importe qui.

Joey lui offrit alors un regard blessé :

\- Vous n'aviez pas l'air de penser ça, hier soir, en m'exhibant dans votre petite soirée…

\- C'était différent ! C'était privé ! Maintenant les gens vont croire que j'aime les hommes ! C'est totalement différent !

\- Croire ? Mais Seto posez-vous la question ! N'êtes-vous absolument pas attiré par les hommes? Vu ce que vous m'avez dit hier, il y a de quoi se poser la question !

\- J'avais bu Joey !

\- Justement ! On dit souvent qu'on parle bien plus ouvertement lorsqu'on boit !

Sur le coup des nerfs, le tutoiement revint :

\- Arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour des réalités Joey !

Joey s'approcha alors vivement de Kaiba. Celui-ci recula jusqu'au mur, intimidé par le regard déterminé que Joey affichait. Joey se plaça alors très près de lui en plantant son regard dans le sien, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

\- Ose me le dire. Ose me le dire droit dans les yeux.

Kaiba se senti troublé par la proximité du jeune homme lui faisant face, par le souffle chaud tombant sur ses lèvres… et détourna les yeux. Il murmura d'une toute petite voix :

\- Mais Joey… C'est impossible…

\- Non ça ne l'est pas…

Joey avait les larmes aux yeux et passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue :

\- Je t'en prie Seto…

Seto tourna son regard vers le sien puis prit la main de Joey dans la sienne avant de l'écarter doucement :

\- Je dois y aller… Du travail m'attend…

Il s'écarta alors rapidement de Joey. Celui-ci le regarda sortir, impuissant, le regard perdu et triste…

...

Seto était retourné, bouleversé, dans sa cabine, tentant de reprendre contenance. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul et que la personne lui faisant face était la dernière qu'il voulait voire, il se demanda s'il n'était pas maudit :

\- Seto… Dis-moi que ce n'est… Pas vrai… Hein ?

Oui… C'était bien Miss Gardner qui lui faisait face, un regard de plus en plus larmoyant tourné vers son fiancé :

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce nabot, pas vrai ?

Seto explosa alors et la plaqua violemment au mur. Elle poussa un cri et Seto lui murmura d'un ton menaçant :

\- Ne. L'insulte. Plus. Jamais. Est ce bien claire ?

Elle ne parvint même pas à ouvrir la bouche et hocha simplement la tête. Seto poursuivit :

\- Bien. Maintenant je vais être clair. Je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous ai jamais aimé et je ne vous aimerais jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que votre père est un important collaborateur que vous pouvez tout vous permettre donc cessez de dire que vous êtes ma fiancée ! Maintenant, je vous demanderais de définitivement disparaître de cette cabine et de ma vie.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en alla en courant. La porte claqua et il soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il avait beau avoir perdu un important collaborateur en rejetant, comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début, cette jeune femme, il ne pouvait se permettre de tout envoyer valser. Il commença alors à répondre aux nombreux messages qu'il avait reçu, rappela ses partenaires commerciaux un à un…

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Seto avait l'impression de se mentir à lui-même, de trahir ses sentiments…Il réalisa soudain à quel point il se fichait dans le fond de ce que les gens pensaient. Pourquoi devrait-il se justifier pour quelque chose qui, dans le fond, ne regardait que lui ? Ils pouvaient bien dire qu'il était gay car, après tout, n'était-il pas attiré par Joey ? Il ne pouvait nier que lorsque Joey s'était trouvé si prêt, il n'avait désiré qu'une chose… Briser l'écart restant… Il repensa alors au regard profondément blessé de Joey lorsqu'il s'était éloigné et son cœur rata un battement. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Il se leva brusquement et sortit de sa cabine.

...

A la proue du navire se trouvait un Joey déprimé. Il était appuyé sur la rambarde et regardait la mer, plongé dans ses pensées. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Il avait été si présomptueux de croire que le grand Seto Kaiba pouvait l'aimer… Il se sentait si ridicule d'y avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant cru… Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les bruits de pas derrière lui :

\- Joey…

Il se retourna immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Seto. Il eut un regard un peu gêné puis reprit :

\- J'ai changé d'avis…

Un sourire adorable étira lentement les lèvres de Joey et Seto s'approcha de lui.

\- Je suis vraiment déso…

\- Chut… coupa Joey, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Donne-moi ta main.

Seto eut un petit sourire et la lui donna, sentant un frisson le parcourir à ce contact. Joey reprit, en le rapprochant un peu de lui :

\- Et ferme les yeux. Allez.

Seto hésita un court instant avant de s'exécuter. Joey ajouta :

\- Monte là-dessus. Accroche-toi au garde fou. N'ouvre pas les yeux. Ne regarde pas.

\- Je ne regarde pas. sourit-il.

\- Monte sur la balustrade. Redresse-toi. Tiens-toi bien et garde les yeux fermés. Tu as confiance en moi ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- J'ai confiance en toi… lui répondit-il, charmé.

Joey saisit alors délicatement les mains de Seto, après être également monté sur la balustrade, et les releva dans les airs avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille :

\- Très bien. Ouvre les yeux.

Seto le fit et fut subjugué par la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Un sourire irradiant étira ses lèvres :

\- Je vole… Joey !

Joey eut un sourire tendre face à sa réaction enfantine et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille avant de les remonter aux niveau des mains de Seto pour les caresser délicatement des siennes. Seto tressaillit à ce contact avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts avec ceux de Joey qui ramena alors leurs mains vers la taille de Seto. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Joey, leurs lèvres à à peine un ou deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux, effleurant doucement leurs lèvres avant de franchir les derniers centimètres et de s'embrasser tendrement. Seto glissa alors sa main derrière la nuque de Joey, approfondissant légèrement leur premier baiser.

...

Ils entrèrent en riant dans la suite de Seto. Seto s'écria :

\- Cela conviendra parfaitement, crois-moi ! Voici le salon de la suite. Est ce que cette lumière t'ira ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La lumière ne joue-t-elle pas pour les artistes ?

\- Si mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler dans de si…

Il fit une grimace exagérée :

\- … horribles conditions.

Seto ria à son sarcasme. Une question titilla alors Joey :

\- Doit-on s'attendre à voir ta merveilleuse fiancée surgir de nulle part ?

\- Aucune chance. Je l'ai envoyé paître ce matin. On est pas prêt de la revoir.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rieur, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

\- Tu t'y es vite habitué finalement.

\- A quoi ?

\- A aimer les hommes.

Seto souria et l'embrassa à nouveau :

\- Idiot. Je n'en aime qu'un.

Joey fut profondément touché par sa remarque, malgré l'insulte. Il lui souria de toutes ses dents et reprit :

\- Seto… J'ai dit que j'aimerais te dessiner… Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Non oublie... Je ne pense pas que tu voudras…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Euh… J'aimerais te dessiner… Comme les françaises que je t'ai montré hier…

Joey était de plus en plus rougissant, baissant les yeux, et Kaiba en assimilant sa demande n'en mena pas plus large. Il releva, cependant, le visage de son bien-aimé, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres:

\- C'est d'accord. Comme ça, je te montrerais qu'il n'y pas que les femmes qui ont de belles mains…

\- Tu m'as vu les regarder quand j'ai dit ça ?

Seto eut un léger rire qui voulait tout dire et Joey vira au cramoisi :

\- Ah d'accord, j'étais déjà grillé…

\- Juste un peu, souria-t-il en lui faisant un baise main. Si l'artiste veut bien se donner la peine, le temps que je me dévêtisse.

Pendant que Seto se changeait dans sa chambre, Joey installa un sofa et une chaise juste en face avant de prendre son matériel. Il tailla lentement son fusain, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Seto, quand à lui, avait déjà ôté ses vêtements et s'était revêtu d'un peignoir. Il avait du mal à respirer tant son rythme cardiaque l'éprouvait… Après tout, il ne s'était jamais montré à la vue de personne ainsi… Il replaça quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux en se regardant dans la glace et se senti rapidement stupide de faire cela…

Après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, il se dirigea vers le petit salon où Joey l'attendait en taillant son fusain. Joey releva alors lentement son visage vers lui en arrêtant progressivement de tailler sa mine. Seto le fixa en faisant tourner le lacet du peignoir avec un sourire séducteur et un regard rieur. Joey souria aussi. Chacun avait sa manière de cacher son malaise. Seto s'approcha lentement et retira le peignoir. Joey ne su alors plus trop ou regarder et prononça avec difficulté :

-Allonge-toi sur le lit… Je veux dire le sofa…

Seto n'eut pas assez d'aplomb pour railler son erreur vu l'état de gêne dans lequel il se trouvait. Seto s'approcha alors du sofa et s'y installa. Joey reprit :

\- Très bien. Allonge-toi.

\- Dis-moi quand la pose est bonne…

\- Oui… Reste comme ça, remet ton bras comme tu l'avais mis. Bien. Met l'autre bras plus haut, la main droite près du visage, là. Voilà. Maintenant, tourne la tête. Le regard vers moi, garde le bien vers moi. Et essaie de rester immobile.

Seto souria, un peu nerveux, puis au bout de quelques minutes lui dit, avec les sourcils légèrement froncé :

\- Tu es si sérieux.

Joey lui adressa un petit sourire en retour, toujours concentré sur sa tâche. Il commença d'abord par les traits du visage. Puis il prit beaucoup de plaisir à détailler ses mains qui étaient, effectivement, très belles. Il passa ensuite à la musculature du torse et se senti rougir en frottant le fusain pour faire les ombres dans cette zone. Seto ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Il me semble que tu rougis Monsieur le grand artiste. Je n'imagine pas Monsieur Monet en train de rougir.

Joey roula les yeux, toujours souriant :

\- Ce sont des paysages qu'il peignait.

Seto manqua de rire et Joey lui dit doucement :

\- Détends ton visage.

\- Pardon.

Joey poursuivit son œuvre en omettant aucun détail pour arriver à un réalisme presque parfait. Il dit alors à Seto :

\- C'est bon, j'ai terminé.

Seto se leva et reprit tout de même le peignoir, soulagé de pouvoir se rhabiller, avant de rejoindre son amour pour voir le résultat. Il fut bluffé :

-Tu as vraiment un don… Et tu l'as fait en si peu de temps…

\- Merci.

Il se tourna vers Seto et l'embrassa. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Joey ne lui tende le dessin :

\- Il est pour toi.

\- Merci, je le garderais précieusement.

Il le plaça dans une mallette en métal, qu'il emportait toujours avec lui, avant d'aller se rhabiller. Joey l'attendit dans l'air frais, près d'une fenêtre, avant de revenir vers l'intérieur en se frottant les mains et soufflant dessus :

\- Ça se rafraîchit. dit-il en voyant Seto sortir de sa chambre. Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue !

Seto portait son trench coat blanc clouté avec un tee-shirt noire colle roulé aux longues manches et un pantalon en cuir noir également, accompagné de bottes blanches:

\- Tu ne préférais pas la précédente? demanda-t-il d'un sourire coquin, ayant quelque peu retrouvé son assurance.

\- J'avoue qu'elle n'était pas mal non plus, répondit-t-il.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte :

\- Monsieur Seto ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Seto prit rapidement la main de Joey pour l'entraîner dans une autre pièce. Joey murmura :

\- C'est qui ?

\- Mon assistant.

\- Pourquoi avoir fui alors ?

\- Parce que ça m'amuse.

Roland repris dans l'autre pièce, ayant entendu un bruit de porte se fermer :

\- Monsieur Seto. Madame Gardner m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle vous cherchait.

Seto murmura alors :

\- Oh pitié…

\- Pas prêt de la revoir hein ?

\- Oh la ferme lui murmura-t-il sans méchanceté en le tirant toujours par la main vers une autre pièce puisque Roland se rapprochait avant de quitter la suite. Ils avancèrent main dans la main en riant puis Roland sorti de la suite et les aperçut quand ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui. Ils accélérèrent le pas avant que Seto ne s'exclame :

\- Viens Joey !

Ils se mirent à courir suivi de Roland s'écriant :

\- Mais enfin Monsieur Kaiba attendez!

Ils crièrent en passant près de l'ascenseur qui allait descendre :

\- Attendez, attendez, attendez ! Allez vite on descend, on descend ! Dépêchez-vous! dépêchez-vous !

Ils rirent en voyant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte un Roland bredouille. Celui-ci se précipita vers les escaliers. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il bousculèrent un homme et s'excusèrent sans le penser en riant. Puis Joey se prit un chariot de repas, ce qui fit encore plus rire Seto, et ils reprirent leur course de plus belle. Joey, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, s'exclama :

\- Plutôt dur à fuir ce gars là ! Il ressemble plus à un flic !

\- Et je crois qu'il l'a été !

Lorsque Joey le vit par le hublot, il s'écria :

\- Oh merde !

\- Vite ! enchaîna Seto.

Ils se reprirent la main en se remettant à courir. En arrivant dans un cul de sac, Joey s'exclama en revenant un peu en arrière :

\- Non par ici !

Ils s'engouffrèrent alors tout deux par la porte in-extremis avant de fermer le verrou au nez de Roland. Seto se boucha alors les oreilles face au bruit infernal. Il s'écria :

\- Et maintenant ?!

Joey s'exclama :

\- Quoi ?!

Ils descendirent l'échelle face à eux, n'ayant pas d'autres choix. Puis un homme, dirigeant la salle des machines, les vit et demanda :

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici tous les deux ? Vous ne devez pas être ici, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Eh !

Ils se remirent alors à courir et Joey s'exclama :

-Continuez ! Ne faites pas attention à nous, vous faites du bon boulot ! Ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous !

Essoufflés, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle où étaient entreposé les baguages des passagers. Joey fut alors époustouflé par une voiture de collection :

\- Ouah regarde ce qu'on a là !

Seto se plaça alors à côté de la portière et se racla la gorge. Joey se tourna vers lui et comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, lui ouvrit la portière en raclant sa gorge à son tour et lui tendit sa main. Seto lui dit poliment :

\- Merci.

Puis Joey referma la porte et se plaça sur le siège conducteur. Seto abaissa alors la vitre qui les séparait et Joey appuya deux fois sur le klaxon, amusant Seto. Joey lui demanda, d'un ton surjoué:

\- Où va-t-on Monsieur ?

Seto s'approcha alors lentement de son oreille et lui susurra :

\- Dans les étoiles…

Il attrapa ensuite Joey par les bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Ils rirent tous les deux avant de se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Joey passa un bras autour des épaules de Seto et ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux. Leurs mains libres s'entrelacèrent délicatement et Joey lui demanda, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer et sachant aussi qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la première fois du PDG, au moins avec un homme:

\- Tu as peur ?

Seto marqua un temps d'arrêt en ne le quittant pas des yeux :

\- Non…

Comme réponse plus explicite, Seto saisit la main de Joey et commença à embrasser chacun de ses doigts très lentement. Joey le regarda faire, comme envoûté, sentant le désir monter en lui. Seto ne le lâcha pas des yeux en faisant cela et ajouta, son regard océan se noyant dans l'or en fusion de Joey :

\- Pourquoi je me sens si différent quand je suis avec toi ?

\- L'amour change les gens… Je ne fais pas exception… Tout comme toi... lui répondit-il avec un regard intense.

Seto se senti défaillir et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore :

\- Touche-moi… Joey… murmura-t-il comme une supplique.

Joey le serra alors étroitement dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant et l'allongeant sur la banquette. Son regard se fit particulièrement tendre alors qu'il le surplombait. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Seto en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il commença ensuite à retirer le trench coat de son compagnon puis son haut noir. Il fit alors descendre ses lèvres sur le cou de Seto qu'il embrassa langoureusement, provoquant des soupirs de bien être chez son futur amant. Il suça ensuite doucement sa peau pour y laisser un suçon. Il continua sa descente vers le torse et infligea une douce torture à ses tétons qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla, augmentant les grognements de plaisir de son amour. Lorsqu'il se redressa un peu, Seto lui retira son haut, caressant aussi la peau brûlante de Joey, qui soupira à son tour. Joey commença alors à défaire la braguette de son compagnon avant de retirer son pantalon après avoir préalablement retiré ses bottes. Alors, lentement, Joey retira le dernier vêtement de son bien aimé en le dévorant des yeux. Seto ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous ce regard ardent et cacha son visage en mettant son avant-bras en travers de ses yeux. Joey eut alors un sourire attendri face à sa réaction et retira le bras de Kaiba de son visage. Il embrassa ensuite ses deux paupières closes et susurra amoureusement à son oreille:

\- Tu es magnifique…

Seto rouvrit alors doucement ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard amoureux de son aimé et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Joey retira ses propres vêtements pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise plus longtemps Seto, qui le détailla à son tour d'un regard brûlant de désir. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue de Joey avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque et de le rapprocher de lui pour un baiser passionné durant lequel, dans leur rapprochement, leurs intimités entrèrent en contact ce qui provoqua un gémissement rauque aux deux amants. Joey glissa alors lentement sa main vers celle de Seto qu'il empoigna avant de commencer de doux mouvements de va et vient. Seto, haletant, se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin que ses gémissements ne s'entendent pas, la main posait sur sa bouche. Joey écarta alors sa main en murmurant :

\- J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix… Seto…

Seto desserra alors un peu les lèvres, ne pouvant résister à cette supplique :

\- Oh Joey… gémit-il alors que le sus nommé accélérait les mouvements de sa main.

Joey, encouragé par ce gémissement, tout en continuant ses mouvements, posa son autre main sur une autre partie intime de son amour, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il regarda Seto dans les yeux pour avoir son accord et celui-ci hocha la tête. Joey suça alors lentement ses doigts avant d'en faire entrer un en lui, ce qui crispa Kaiba, mais les mouvements de son autre main le détendirent. Il y ajouta un second puis un troisième doigts en guettant chaque réaction de son amour, de peur de lui faire mal. Il fit alors de légers mouvements de va et vient en lui pour le préparer correctement à sa venue et lorsqu'il lui parut prêt, il ressortit ses doigts doucement et se pencha vers Seto. Il voulait avoir son approbation orale pour continuer :

\- Seto tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

\- Oh oui… Joey, j'ai tellement envie de toi…

Cette dernière phrase le fit frisonner et il plaça son intimité près de l'entrée de Seto. Il commença alors à doucement entrer en lui, luttant contre son désir pour ne pas lui faire le moindre mal. Seto grimaça de douleur et une larme coula de ses beaux yeux lorsque Joey fut entièrement en lui. Celui-ci essuya alors cette larme de sa main avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Seto approfondi le baiser, faisant un doux balai avec la langue de son compagnon. Quand Joey senti Seto se détendre, il entama alors un premier mouvement assez lent et Seto, maintenant habitué à sa présence et découvrant totalement ses sensations nouvelles, gémit de plaisir et supplia Joey d'accélérer. Joey, consumé de désir, accéda à sa requête et tous deux gémirent le nom de l'un et l'autre. Avant d'atteindre l'extase, Joey murmura à l'oreille de Seto :

\- Je t'aime… Seto…

Puis, dans un ultime mouvement, ils atteignirent les étoiles ensemble, leurs regards respectivement noyés dans celui de l'autre. En reprenant lentement leurs souffles, alors que Joey se rapprochait de lui, Seto réalisa la beauté de ce que venait de lui dire Joey et laissa des larmes de bonheur s'échapper de ses yeux. Ayant un instant peur de l'avoir blessé, Joey lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non pas du tout… Tu as été très attentif...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Joey…

Joey souria à sa confession répondant à la sienne et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Seto sentit alors Joey trembler dans ses bras :

\- Tu trembles…

\- Ne t'en fait pas… Je vais très bien…

Il l'embrassa alors de nouveau et posa délicatement son visage sur le torse de son compagnon qui lui passa une main dans les cheveux en embrassant son front. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

...

Ils ressortirent à l'extérieur, sur le pont du navire, main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Joey se mit soudain à rire. Seto souria et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Imagine un peu si Roland nous avait retrouvé… répondit-il toujours en proie à un fou rire qui fut communicatif puisque Seto ria à son tour. Joey se tourna alors vers lui, les yeux pétillants :

\- C'est dingue ce que tu es beau quand tu ris…

\- N'importe quoi c'est toi le plus beau…

\- Je sais. répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Prétentieux ! Ria-t-il avant de l'attraper par la taille pour l'attirer à lui.

Seto eut un regard plus sérieux et lui dit :

\- A l'arrivée du bateau, je veux partager ma vie avec toi… Peu importe ce que les autres penseront…

Joey sembla surpris :

\- Et pour ton image ? Ça semblait si important pour toi… Après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui tu peux t'afficher…

\- Ne redis jamais ça Joey… Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé… Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie… Je ne serais plus là si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi ce soir-là, je le sais ! Alors ne laisse plus jamais entendre que tu n'en vaux pas la peine car, de nous deux, c'est moi qui ait le plus de chance d'être avec toi !

Joey lui offrit un sourire ému, caressa tendrement la joue de son amant avant de lui offrir un baiser auquel Seto répondit avec fougue.

Plus en hauteur, un homme les vit et donna un coup de coude à son collègue :

\- Oh oui ! Là ! Regarde ça ! Tu vois ce que je vois hein ?

\- Ça serait pas Seto Kaiba !

\- On dirait bien que la rumeur est fondée finalement!

\- En tout cas, ils doivent avoir plus chaud que nous !

\- Eh bah si c'est ce qui faut faire pour avoir plus chaud, compte pas sur moi pour le faire avec toi !

Ils rirent un peu avant que leur regard ne se retourne vers l'horizon. Ils se figèrent alors en apercevant l'immense iceberg, droit devant eux.

\- Putain de merde ! dit l'un d'eux, sonnant la cloche.

Pendant que tous s'affairaient pour tenter d'éviter l'inévitable, un matelot s'avança à l'avant du navire et hurla en se reculant :

\- On va toucher !

Une violente secousse se fit alors sentir dans tout le navire, poussant Seto et Joey à séparer leurs lèvres, perplexe. Ils virent alors avec stupéfaction l'immense bloc de glace et Seto hurla à Joey en le tirant par le bras :

\- Recule !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, main dans la main, après avoir passé l'iceberg, vers le bord pour observer l'immense bloc, inquiet. Seto fronça les sourcils :

\- Je crois qu'on l'a touchait…

Joey resserra la main de son compagnon, terrifié à cette idée :

\- Tu penses que c'est grave ?

\- Malheureusement oui… Vu la secousse, je ne pense pas que le navire soit intact…

Seto marqua une pause puis reprit :

\- Il faut trouver Monsieur Andrews, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe… Après tout, c'est lui qui a conçu ce navire… Il doit avoir des informations.

...

Arrivé dans le hall des premières classes, Seto, tenant toujours fermement la main de Joey, aperçu rapidement Monsieur Andrews, qui semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui le rassura encore moins. Ils s'approchèrent de lui lentement et Seto l'interpella :

\- Monsieur Andrews… J'ai vu l'iceberg et je vois votre inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il réellement ?

L'homme fixa un instant Kaiba et prit les deux jeunes gens un peu à part pour que sa confession ne soit entendu que d'eux seuls:

\- Le paquebot va couler…

Seto fronça les sourcils, espérant avoir mal entendu :

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui… Dans une heure environ. Tout ceci va sombrer au fond de l'Atlantique.

Joey eut un regard paniqué :

\- Quoi ?

Monsieur Andrews les regarda tous les deux :

\- Je vous en prie, dites-le au moins de gens possible, je ne veux pas être responsable d'un mouvement de panique et montez vite dans un canot… N'attendez pas. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais…

Seto le coupa :

\- Il n'y en a pas assez pour tout le monde… J'ai vu ça oui…

\- Alors… Vous comprenez…

\- Oui… Je comprends…

Monsieur Andrews s'éloigna alors et Joey se tourna vivement vers Seto :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire Seto ? J'ai si peur…

\- Ne panique pas, nous resterons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Avant toute chose, il faut rejoindre l'extérieur et essayer de trouver un canot de sauvetage.

...

\- Laissez passer les femmes et les enfants ! Les hommes reculez !

\- Les femmes et les enfants d'abord !

Joey regarda de toute part et dit alors à Seto :

\- Tu entends…

\- Oui je sais… Ça ne me surprend pas tellement… Mais ne t'en fait pas, on va trouver une solution.

\- Laquelle ? On ne nous laissera jamais monter…

\- J'ai de l'influence tu sais. Je pourrais peut-être au moins négocier pour que tu puisses monter dans l'un de ses canots…

\- Comment cela juste moi ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait que je parvienne à obtenir deux places et il est hors de question que j'en prenne une à ta place, alors tu iras dans un canot sans moi.

\- Il n'en est pas question Seto ! Je ne pars pas sans toi !

\- Mais voyons Joey soit raisonnable mon cœur ! Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux s'en sortent !

\- Et pourquoi ça devrait être moi !

\- Parce que je te dois la vie… Il est normal que je fasse tout pour que ce soit toi qui survive !

\- Et moi, je te dis que c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas vivre si je ne suis pas à tes côtés !

Ils passèrent alors près d'un canot avec peu voir plus de personnes, exceptés des hommes. Un matelot s'exclama alors :

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Seto l'entendit et se tourna vers Joey :

\- C'est notre chance ! Vas-y monte dans ce bateau! Je te promets que j'en retrouverai un autre!

\- Mais Seto…

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas monter tous les deux. Vas-y je te dis ! Je trouverais un autre moyen pour moi…

Il poussa alors un peu Joey vers le canot et un matelot l'incita ainsi à monter. Joey tenait toujours la main de Seto et elle fut séparé par le mouvement brusque de descente du canot. Joey, les larmes aux yeux, ne lâcha pas Seto des yeux tout comme lui ne le quitta pas des yeux non plus. Descendant de plus en plus, le temps sembla avoir ralenti tout à coup. Seto savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres moyens… Même s'il appelait maintenant son équipe pour un hélicoptère, jamais il n'arriverait à temps et trouver un autre canot semblait bien compromis vu la vitesse à laquelle ils partaient. Joey continuait de fixer Seto, l'analysant et vit, un instant, un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux, comme s'il lui disait adieu. Il ne put le supporter, se leva brusquement et se jeta sur le rebord de l'étage inférieur :

\- Joey ! Joey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Non !

Seto se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur tout comme Joey s'était mis à courir pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur. Ils bousculèrent de nombreuses personnes sur leur passage, uniquement concentré sur la personne qui faisait battre leur cœur. Seto descendit l'escalier et lorsqu'il aperçut Joey, il fonça sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras, le soulevant légèrement du sol, bouleversé :

\- Joey, tu es trop stupide ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es trop stupide Joey ! lui dit-il entrecoupant ses phrase de nombreux baisers. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sautes moi je sautes, pas vrai? lui dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Seto.

\- D'accord, souria-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau et resserrant son étreinte.

\- Oh mon dieu… Je pouvais pas partir, je pouvais pas partir Seto… murmura-t-il désespérément à son oreille.

\- C'est pas grave, on va trouver quelque chose…

\- Au moins je suis avec toi…

Les surplombant d'un étage, les amants ne virent pas tout de suite le regard empli de folie de Miss Gardner, qui avait observé toute la scène, dévorée de jalousie. Elle sortit alors l'arme à feu qu'elle avait prit avec elle et la pointa sur eux. Seto la vit juste à temps et hurla en écartant Joey :

\- Attention Joey !

Le coup de feu retentit et brisa une sculpture qu'il y avait devant eux. Seto poursuivit, commençant à courir, en tenant la main de Joey :

\- Viens cours ! Cours !

Joey, paniqué,ne chercha pas à comprendre et suivit le mouvement. Un nouveau coup de feu retenti et, dans la panique, Seto continua de répéter :

\- Vite cours !

Joey cria au coup de feu qui les frôla. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, Joey s'exclama, en voyant l'eau montante:

\- Attends !

Seto répliqua :

\- Vite ! Fais vite ! Allez !

Cinq coups de feu les manquèrent de peu avant qu'il n'y ait visiblement plus de balles à tirer. Seto, tenant toujours fermement la main de Joey, lui cria :

\- Vite par ici !

Ils purent juste entendre au loin une voix féminine leur hurler :

\- J'espère que vous profitez du temps passé ensemble !

Joey s'exclama alors :

\- C'était ta fiancée !

\- Tu oublis qu'elle ne l'est plus ! Mais oui c'était bien elle…

\- Mais quelle folle ! Elle a bien failli nous tuer…

Joey s'effondra alors ce qui paniqua Seto qui s'accroupit près de lui :

\- Elle t'a touché ?!

\- Non non ne t'en fait pas… C'est juste la retombée de la pression… J'ai eu tellement peur… Si elle t'avait touché…

Seto lui fit un sourire rassurant :

\- Ne t'en fait pas… Je n'ai rien…

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se relever. Seto s'exclama :

\- Il faut qu'on remonte ! Parce que si elle n'est pas parvenu à nous tuer, l'eau pourrait bien finir par le faire…

\- Allons-y ! Il faut qu'on trouve un autre chemin…

Ils entendirent alors tous les deux les cris d'un enfant. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir et Joey regarda Seto :

\- On peut pas le laisser…

Seto hésita avant de s'exclamer :

\- Bon viens !

Seto s'approcha alors de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. En voyant une porte prête à craquer en face d'eux, il se détournèrent mais l'autre côté n'était pas mieux :

\- On retourne !

Un homme sorti alors de nulle part, sûrement le père de l'enfant, l'arracha des bras de Seto et lui cria quelque chose dans une langue inconnue avant de se diriger vers la porte sur le point de céder. Seto hurla :

\- On ne peut pas passer par là !

\- Revenez ! ajouta Joey.

Mais l'homme, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'ils disaient, continua sur sa lancée. La porte explosa alors sous la pression de l'eau et emporta l'homme et Joey hurla alors :

\- Cours !

Ils coururent mais furent rapidement rattrapé par les flots. Ils s'écrasèrent alors sur une grille en face d'eux. Seto, en se décalant vers le mur, cria :

\- Par ici ! Viens! Allez !

Seto s'avança progressivement et tendit sa main vers Joey :

\- Donne-moi la main !

Joey la prit et il parvinrent à emprunter un escalier qui les mena à une nouvelle grille. Seto s'approcha d'elle, l'agrippa et la secoua :

\- Oh non !

\- Au secours ! Non !

Un homme arriva alors en courant de l'autre côté. Seto hurla :

\- Attendez Monsieur ! Ouvrez la grille s'il vous plaît !

\- Ouvrez-nous s'il vous plaît ! Aidez-nous !

L'homme hésita et fut tenter de partir mais revint sur ses pas en se murmurant à lui-même:

\- Nom de dieu…

Il vint alors vers la grille en cherchant la bonne clef dans son trousseau, les mains tremblantes. Seto et Joey s'exclamèrent en voyant l'eau monter :

\- Dépêchez-vous !

\- Allez !

\- Vite ! Vite !

Le pauvre homme, paniqué, tentait toutes les clefs sans trouver la bonne… Il sursauta après un grésillement soudain des lumières et fit tomber les clefs. Il hurla alors :

\- Je suis désolé j'ai fait tomber les clefs !

Il les regarda alors avec des yeux apeurés et se détourna. Joey cria :

\- Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Je vous en prie envoyez-nous de l'aide !

Ne comptant pas sur une aide éventuelle, Seto plongea immédiatement et tata un moment le sol avant d'enfin parvenir à attraper les clefs. Il remonta alors à la surface en disant :

\- Je les ai !

\- Laquelle c'est ?!

\- Je crois que c'est la plus petite.

Il tendit alors sa main à l'aveuglette pour tenter de déverrouiller la porte et sentit la clef se bloquer dans la serrure. Il paniqua :

\- Oh non c'est pas celle-là !

\- Dépêche-toi Seto !

\- C'est coincé !

\- Dépêche-toi!

\- Merde ! C'est coincé !

\- Ah !

La serrure se déverrouilla enfin, alors que l'air commençait à manquer, et Seto s'exclama :

\- Ça y est !

Il ouvrit une partie de la grille et prit Joey par les épaules pour qu'il passe devant :

\- Allez ! Vas-y !

Joey nagea alors le plus vite possible, passa sous les tuyauteries avant d'atteindre l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il ne vit pas Seto derrière lui, il hurla :

\- Seto ! Seto !

Seto surgit alors des flots et Joey cria en lui prenant la main :

\- Viens !

\- Monte. Allez ! murmura-t-il épuisé.

Ils continuèrent à monter parmi les craquements sinistres de la coque. Après un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent alors dans un petit salon où un feu de cheminé brûlait encore. Seto aperçu un homme qu'il reconnu tout de suite et freina Joey dans sa course :

\- Attends ! Attends ! Monsieur Andrews ?

Il tourna lentement la tête :

\- Oh Monsieur Kaiba…

Au regard désespéré qu'il lui présenta, il comprit :

\- Vous ne voulez même pas faire une tentative ?

\- Je suis désolé… De ne pas avoir construit un navire plus solide…

Seto eut alors un regard désolé et Joey s'avança vers lui en reprenant sa main :

\- Ça va très vite ! Faut pas traîner ici !

\- Attendez…

Il leur tendit alors un gilet de sauvetage :

\- Bonne chance à vous deux…

Seto lui répondit par mimétisme, sans réellement y croire, voyant bien son regard résigné, en posant une main sur son épaule :

\- A vous aussi…

Ils coururent encore un peu et Seto stoppa Joey à nouveau pour lui passer le gilet. Joey lui dit alors :

\- Non Seto ! C'est à toi qu'il l'a donné !

\- Et moi je te le donne. Je n'en ai pas besoin je t'assure. lui murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant en embrassant sa joue.

Joey lui souria en acquiesçant :

\- D'accord…

Ils recommencèrent à courir et, arrivé au bout du couloir, ils parvinrent enfin à sortir. Joey s'exclama :

\- Les canots sont tous partis !

\- Il faut qu'on reste sur le paquebot le plus longtemps possible ! Viens ! s'exclama-t-il en le tirant par la main.

Ils arrivèrent sur un rebord et Seto lui dit :

\- Par ici ! Viens !

Il passa la rambarde et invita Joey a en faire de même :

\- Viens Joey ! Saute ! Je te tiens!

Ils reprirent ensuite leur course effrénée, main dans la main. Arrivé à un escalier, Seto parvint à faire passer Joey devant lui :

\- Monte !

Un homme devant eux, comme possédé, disait :

\- Et même si je marche, à travers la valais de l'ombre de la mort…

Seto le coupa violemment en le poussant :

\- Tu peux pas marcher un peu plus vite dans ta foutue vallée !

Joey, en d'autre circonstances, en aurait presque rit. Mais, en l'occurrence, ils devaient en priorité sauver leurs vies. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer à travers la foule alors que le bateau penché de plus en plus, rendant leur montée de plus en plus difficile. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'arrière du navire et Seto s'agrippa à la barrière, en serrant son homme dans ses bras. Joey l'enserra des siens également, sentant le bateau de plus en plus pencher. Il repensa alors à quelque chose et, même si ça lui parut insensé, il le dit quand même :

\- Seto…

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui et Joey poursuivit en souriant :

\- C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré…

Seto embrassa alors son front et resserra son étreinte. Des gens commençaient à glisser tant le bateau penchait et Seto eut un regard terrifié face à ce spectacle morbide. Il se tourna alors vers la rambarde et intima à Joey :

\- Tiens-toi très fort.

Soudainement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le navire se brisa sous la pression avant que l'arrière du navire ne retombe brusquement, provoquant des cris de panique. Après être totalement tombé, le navire se pencha de nouveau vers l'avant, cette fois, plus rapidement. Seto réalisa soudainement :

\- Faut passer de l'autre côté !

Il passa alors la rambarde avant de dire à Joey :

\- Donne-moi la main !

\- Je peux pas !

\- Allez ! Donne-moi la main, donne !

Joey la lui tendit finalement, tremblant. Seto ajouta :

\- Je te tiens ! Je te lâcherais pas !

Il réussi alors à le faire passer et le resserra contre lui. La navire arriva alors totalement à la vertical. Joey demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Seto ?

\- Je sais pas !

Seto ne put s'empêcher de lui dire en voyant tant de personnes chuter :

\- Tiens-toi !

\- Seto !

\- Accroche-toi Joey !

Joey tourna alors son regard vers une personne à côté d'eux. Elle avait le même regard désespéré que lui et en même temps soulagé d'être encore en vie. Lorsque le navire commença à s'enfoncer dans les flots, Seto s'exclama :

\- Cette fois ça y est !

\- Oh Seto ! Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu…

\- Accroche-toi bien…

\- Seto…

\- Le paquebot va nous aspirer… Prends ta respiration quand je te le dis. Fais des battements de jambes pour remonter à la surface, surtout ne lâche pas ma main.

\- Oui… répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- On va s'en sortir Joey ! Fais moi confiance !

\- Je te fais confiance !

\- Prêt ? Maintenant !

Ils prirent alors simultanément leurs respirations et s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau ténébreuse. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à garder leurs mains liées mais parvinrent finalement à remonter ensemble à la surface. Ils inspirèrent un grand coup en sortant la tête de l'eau et commencèrent à nager pour s'éloigner de la foule paniquée. Seto tenait Joey par le gilet qu'il lui avait enfilé un peu plus tôt :

\- Nage ! Il faut que tu nages Joey !

\- J'ai si froid !

\- T'arrêtes pas Joey ! Allez… Viens… N'arrête pas de nager…

S'approchant d'une grande planche de bois, Seto ajouta :

\- Vas-y monte ! Allez Joey !

Après que Joey soit parvenu à se stabiliser dessus, Seto monta à son tour et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, bougeant le moins possible afin d'éviter de basculer. Seto murmura, tremblant, se voulant rassurant :

\- Ça va aller maintenant…

Joey le regarda dans les yeux et passa sa main sur sa joue. Seto lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Ils entendirent alors un homme soufflait dans un sifflet :

\- Les canots vite !

Seto dit alors à Joey, en claquant des dents :

\- Les canots vont bientôt venir nous chercher Joey… Il faut tenir encore un peu de temps… Ils ont dû… S'éloigner pour pas être aspirés mais … Ils… Ils vont revenir maintenant…

Joey saisit la main de Seto et entrelaça leurs doigts. Quelques minutes passèrent et Joey murmura :

\- Ça devient silencieux…

\- Il va falloir sûrement quelques minutes pour que… Les bateaux s'organisent… Je sais pas pour toi mais… J'ai l'intention… d'écrire… Un mail bien senti à la White Star pour tout ça…

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Joey ne lui murmure :

\- Je t'aime Seto…

Seto le regarda, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Fais pas ça… Fais pas celui qui me dit adieu… Pas encore… Est-ce-que tu m'as compris ?

\- J'ai si froid…

\- Écoute Joey… Tu vas te sortir de là… Tu vivras longtemps… Tu pourras aider ta petite… Sœur pour ses yeux… Et tu mourras vieux, bien au chaud dans ton lit… Pas ici… Pas cette nuit… Pas comme ça… Est ce que tu m'as compris ?

\- Je sens plus mon corps…

Seto prit alors ses deux mains dans les siennes, avec un regard déterminé :

\- Te rencontrer… Joey… a été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé… Tu…Tu dois me promettre… Que tu vas survivre… Que tu n'abandonneras jamais… Même si ça a l'air sans espoir… Promet-moi maintenant Joey… Et ne rompt jamais cette promesse…

\- Je te le promet Seto…

\- N'abandonne jamais…

\- J'abandonnerai jamais Seto… J'abandonnerai jamais…

Seto lui sourit et s'avança légèrement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres :

\- Je t'aime Joey… Je t'aime tellement…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Seto…

Joey resserra alors les mains de Seto en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

...

Seto ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait un instant fermé les yeux et les ouvrit en sentant une lumière aveuglante à travers ses paupières. Il aperçut alors un canot se rapprochant, sûrement en quête de survivants bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à entendre nettement ce que l'homme tenant la lampe torche disait. Il se tourna alors vers Joey en le secouant un peu :

\- Joey… Joey… Y a un bateau…

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, Seto se montra un peu plus pressant :

\- Joey… Joey… Un canot est revenu… Il faut qu'on y aille…

Commençant à comprendre sans le vouloir, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

\- Joey… Y a le bateau Joey… Joey…

Sa voix se brisa alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage :

\- Répond-moi mon amour… Joey… Joey…

Il relâcha alors doucement les mains glacées de Joey puis les posa sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant en en caressant chaque parcelle. Après avoir posé ses lèvres sur celles de son bien-aimé, il ferma alors les yeux, ne désirant rien d'autre que de mourir à ses côtés.

Il pleura un long moment puis eut une soudaine réalisation qui lui fit relever la tête. Il s'approcha alors du buste de son amour et posa avec hésitation son visage au niveau de son cœur. Il sentit alors, bien que faiblement, de légères pulsations. Il redressa alors la tête rapidement, l'espoir renaissant en lui. Il savait qu'il devait vite agir s'il voulait avoir une chance de le sauver :

\- Revenez… Revenez ! Revenez !

Sa voix ne portant pas assez, il se laissa alors glisser dans l'eau et nagea, en tenant fermement et bien droite la planche sur laquelle Joey se trouvait, jusqu'à atteindre l'homme au sifflet. Il le lui prit des lèvres et siffla le plus fort possible. La lumière se tourna alors vers lui et se rapprocha progressivement jusqu'à l'aveugler totalement…

...

Installé dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge, son regard bleu océan dans le vague, Seto Kaiba poursuivit :

\- Voilà… C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton frère, Serenity…

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux :

\- Votre rencontre… a été magnifique…

\- En quelque sorte… Enfin ça aurait pu mieux se terminer… Un naufrage comme première rencontre… Y a mieux, tu ne penses pas ?

Serenity eut un regard un peu triste et Seto senti, malgré lui, une larme couler sur sa joue. Il se racla la gorge :

\- Excuse-moi… Ça me fait toujours cette effet quand j'en parle… Même après ces cinq années…

\- Je comprends…

Il eut un petit silence dans la pièce avant que Serenity ne reprenne la parole, un sourire gênée aux lèvres :

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu as tenu à payer mon opération juste après le naufrage… Je t'avouerai que j'ai été assez intimidée lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que le célèbre Seto Kaiba avait décidé de payer mon opération alors, qu'à ce moment-là, j'ignorais tout de ce qu'il s'était produit…

Seto eut un petit rire :

\- C'est vrai que j'avais agi si impulsivement que je n'y avais même pas pensé…

Une autre larme coula de ses yeux, lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière. Seto ne sursauta pas, sachant parfaitement à qui ils appartenaient et sentit des lèvres de poser sur sa joue encore humide :

\- Alors comme ça on parle de notre histoire sans moi ?

Seto souria :

\- Il fallait que je t'envoie une invitation ?

\- Mais tu aurais pu me réveiller… En plus, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…

\- C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait justement. Et puis ta sœur voulait ma version de notre rencontre.

Joey fit le tour du fauteuil et s'asseya sur les genoux de son amour avant d'essuyer les deux larmes de ses joues:

\- Dans ce cas, je te pardonne… lui dit-il en riant.

Les deux hommes se dévorèrent des yeux et Serenity se leva silencieusement pour les laisser seuls, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser lent et tendre. Puis Seto porta son regard sur les jambes de son compagnon, une légère inquiétude troublant son regard :

\- Les nouvelles prothèses que je t'ai fait faire te vont-elles ? Te sens-tu plus à l'aise qu'avec les précédentes ?

Joey releva le visage de Seto en passant un doigt sous son menton et lui lança un sourire rassurant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me sens très bien. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire autant de soucis Seto, ça va finir par te donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure…

La remarque fit légèrement sourire Seto mais il reprit sérieusement :

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me demander cela… Depuis cette nuit… Cette nuit où j'ai cru t'avoir perdu à tout jamais… Il m'est impossible de ne pas m'en faire pour toi alors que j'ai…

Joey posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres de Seto et lui murmura :

\- Mais je suis toujours là… Et bien vivant car tu m'as sauvé. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que j'ai perdu mes jambes parce que tu n'as pas réagi assez rapidement… Moi, ce que je retiens, c'est que l'hypothermie m'aurait emporté si tu n'avais pas agi aussi vite. Et tu devrais en faire de même…

Seto soupira de résignation. Son compagnon lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, comme toujours, et il le souleva alors comme une princesse :

\- Je vais essayer…

Joey fut prit d'un petit rire :

\- A chaque fois tu dis ça…

Seto souria :

\- Et je risque de te le dire encore longtemps… Enfin, si tu le veux bien…

Joey fronça légèrement les sourcils face au silence que laissait planer son amour et il le rompit alors :

\- Que veux-tu dire par « si je le veux bien » ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, ça se saurait si je ne le voulais pas, depuis le temps, tu ne penses pas ?

Seto souria de plus belle et reposa son bien-aimé sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, sous le regard interloqué de Joey :

\- Oh, je me suis mal exprimé… J'aurais plutôt dû dire…

Seto sortit alors un petit écrin de la poche intérieure de la veste qu'il portait avant de l'ouvrir :

\- Si tu veux bien faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes, Joey Wheeler…

Joey lui rendit un sourire ému, ses joues luisants de larmes de pur bonheur :

\- Crois-moi… De nous deux… C'est moi qui vient de devenir le plus heureux des hommes, Seto Kaiba…

Seto eut un sourire encore plus lumineux en passant l'anneau au doigt de son bien-aimé avant d'embrasser sa main, laissant une petit larme tomber sur elle. Il releva ensuite son visage larmoyant mais heureux vers l'homme de sa vie qui s'accroupit près de lui avant lui offrir un baiser pour sceller leur union.

 **FIN**


End file.
